wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Sammael
| appeared= }}Tel Janin Aellinsar was a world-renowned sportsman in the Age of Legends and one of the Light's greatest generals, until he switched sides and took the name Sammael. Graendal herself took him to Shayol Ghul to swear his oaths. In the Old Tongue, Sammael means literally 'Destroyer of Hope'. Appearance He is of only slightly above-average height and has always wished that he were taller. He is solid and compact with blue eyes and golden hair. He has a square trimmed beard and a scar which runs from hairline to beard. History Tel Janin Aellinsar was a compact and brusque man. He was a master archer as well as a world champion of a bloodless sword sport. Janin was friends with Lews Therin Telamon although it is not certain how deep this friendship ran; more likely he considered himself a rival to Lews Therin. Janin learned of his ability to channel in the War of Power, when he was fighting for the side of Light. His abilities tended more towards defense; a useful talent, since the forces of the Light were often on the defensive. However, supreme command of the forces of the Light had been given over to the Dragon, and this fact sat uncomfortably with Tel Janin, who believed himself to be the superior general. Finally, four years into the War of Power he betrayed the side of Light by leaving the Gates of Hevan open and leading the Shadow into Satelle. On that day, many people died. It was after this betrayal that he was given the name Sammael. In leading the forces of the Shadow, Sammael much preferred battle to administration. Consequently his territories were often not well managed, and the people living there frequently had too little to eat. He also enjoyed constructing grandiose schemes, usually involving many people. He was given his scar on the side of his face by Lews Therin and never had it Healed: he preferred to leave it as a reminder. During the War of Power, Sammael tries to bait Lews Therin into attacking him at Sarendahar. Centuries later, Sammael uses this tactic once again, this time on Rand al'Thor. Sammael was imprisoned with the rest of the Forsaken at Shayol Ghul when Lews Therin Telamon and the Hundred Companions sealed the Dark One in his prison. Release Illian After being released from his 3000-year imprisonment, he became Lord Brend, quickly taking over the Council of Nine in Illian. From here he was able to hunt angreal and sa'angreal, for reasons unknown. He sent Jaichim Carridin to Ebou Dar to search for a cache there. He teamed up with Lanfear, Graendal and Rahvin to try and turn Rand al'Thor to the Shadow. He channels blasts of lightning and fire at Rand during the battle with the Shaido outside Cairhien, killing a large number of Far Dareis Mai. He also tricked Graendal into revealing where Mesaana was residing, saying that he had made a truce with Rand, and said that he plans to sit back and watch Rand destroy the rest of the Chosen. Spreading Chaos Sammael also approached Sevanna and the Shaido, whilst in disguise as Caddar, and tricked them into dispersing themselves across the continent. The goal of deceiving the Shaido was ultimately to cause damage to Rand al'Thor's reputation among the nations of the world; to most people there was no distinction between the Aiel clans. Thus, as the various septs of the Shaido ravaged the lands to which they were sent, blame was laid at Rand's feet. Confrontation Ultimately, the time came for Rand to Travel to Illian to confront Sammael. But rather than risk destroying Illian whilst trying to kill Rand, he instead Travelled to Shadar Logoth. During his battle with Rand, Sammael was enveloped by Mashadar after being distracted by the Aiel Maiden Liah and was presumably killed. He has not been seen since and his final death has been confirmed by Robert Jordan. Recently someone posing as Sammael has sent tens of thousands of Trollocs into the Ways. Parallels Sammael is a fallen angel and former archangel in Judaism. He is frequently referred to as the Angel of Death. External links * Real-world references for Sammael Category:Forsaken Category:Generals